Epigrams
by pro-uchiha
Summary: "M-m-my brother said if you like someone then you should ask them to be your girlfriend. And I r-r-really really l-l-like you so be my girlfriend!" he rushed out, his eyes shut tight and blush flittering across the bridge of his nose. (childhood fic; prompt from tumblr post by msjewbooty)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: this was longer than i thought. i actually enjoyed writing this fic.**

 **i got this from a tumblr post from** ** _msjewbooty_** **and i thought of sasuke and hinata oh god it fits them perfectly, i could not stop laughing.**

 **BTW i might add a second part depends on what y'all feel about this one shot so feel free to drop a review. I'm also planning on making a chaptered one-shots-fic in which sasuke and hinata are placed in multiple alternate universes so watch out for that.**

 **i'll stop talking now, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine because if it was, Sasuke and Hinata would have ended up together and y'all know it.**

 **oh and unbeta'd**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER ONE : Part One**_

It was probably at the age eight when Hinata's self-esteem began to go downhill. Little girls usually her age loved to pretty up; bobby pins, bows, ruffles, curlers, cheap makeup kits were already abused. Of course their gushing mothers and doting fathers also helped. Besides, a little girl should always feel like a princess.

Not Hinata.

Of course her case was somewhat…special. She was the heiress to one of the old and noble clans of Konoha. Having a group of scary white-eyed elders breathing down her neck did not help either.

There was simply no time to play dress up; there was only room for training and politics.

They had expected a great deal from her at this particular age. Add in the fact that her older cousin who was not even a member of the Main household showed greater potential than she ever could and the rival clan's, the Uchiha, very own Uchiha Itachi.

She was absolutely no match.

At first, it hurt to hear her own family making snide remarks about her behind her back. Her father's disappointed glares, her grandfather's retorts, and her Neji-niisan's hateful glances broke her resolve and she cried bitterly in her room. Only Kō who had been her caretaker for a while now understood. He held her in silence, only giving her an apologetic smile. He hoped his mistress Hyūga Hikari had still been alive; she would surely know how to deal with her husband and gentle but kind elder daughter.

As time went on, the little girl got used to it. She got used to the sighs, the murmurs, the shaking of heads, the huffing, but it did not mean it hadn't stung. She was just a child after all with the world already on her shoulders. Growing up without the warmth nor the love a family should provide made Hinata shrink into herself.

And it showed in her work at the Academy.

Whenever there was a question directed at her that she was sure she knew, she'd doubt herself and give the wrong answer. Iruka correcting her no matter how gently just proved to her her stupidity. In combat learning, she was hesitant in her footwork and aim. She just couldn't seem to get anything right!

"I believe in her. She's fairly smart and does not fall behind all that much, but one can tell she hesitates. When it seems she could accomplish something, she falls short. I don't understand! Is there anything going on at home that I should know about," Iruka asked tentatively, not really wanting to deal with any Hyūga matters, but wanting to help his student at the same time.

Kō pondered for a minute before shaking his head. He stood up in a dignified manner. "I am sorry to hear it. I shall report it all to Hiashi-sama. There is nothing else to talk about. _Arigatō gozaimasu,_ Iruka-san. Come, Hinata-sama, we must go," Kō held out his hand and the little girl took it and held on tightly before refocusing her gaze on the floor as she usually does.

Iruka eyed his student, pitying her. She looked that of a porcelain doll, ready to break at the drop of a hat. He wouldn't be surprised if she did either, being born the heir to such a troublesome clan. Iruka sighed and rolled his shoulders. _Not to mention I have a conference with Uchiha Mikoto next. How do I tell her that her son and Naruto had gotten into a fight…again?_

* * *

The little Hyūga girl sat by a big tree with boughs spread like arms toward the heavens. The high and low boughs interweaved and the dark leaves coalesced, providing abundant shade to the child below.

Pale, lavender eyes followed the other kids on the playground. She observed the other little girls her age. They all looked very beautiful with their bouncy hair, decorated with ribbons and pins, in their colorful, billowing calico skirts. Her eyes widened in awe. They reminded her of the bright butterflies in her little garden.

She hoped she could be like them.

Unfortunately, she was still a grimy caterpillar.

Hinata hugged her knees close to her chest and decided to enjoy the tranquility the shade of the tree and the atmosphere provided. She loved the silence because she could not hear the disappointed whispers of her clan. In her little world, she was safe.

She picked at the grass growing by her blue sandals and hummed a lullaby she heard an old nurse singing to her baby sister.

She smiled.

The only person who wouldn't look at her with contempt was Hanabi. Hanabi's eyes would brighten whenever elder sister would sneak off of training and see her. She was the only one who never failed to look at Hinata with admiration. Selfishly, the little girl hoped it would last long.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!"

"ISN'T SASUKE-KUN SO COOL?!"

"SASUKE-KUN I MADE YOU THIS BENTO! MY KAA-SAN DID NOT HELP ME I SWEAR!"

"THIS CHOCOLATE IS FOR YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

"PLEASE BE MINE?!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, HE'S MINE!"

"SHUT UP! I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU!"

"YOU HAVE AN UGLY DRESS!"

Hinata's head snapped up and realized that the pretty butterflies were gravitating towards their flower. She cocked her head to one side and studied the young Uchiha boy. She remembered him from some clan meetings when the Uchiha and the Hyūga would settle their issues. His brother of course, being the heir, would be required to attend, despite his position in the ANBU. Sasuke, though not required to come, would still go, although he would try to sit as regal-like and still like his father and brother and fail miserably.

To be fair, the standard, formal black kimono did look uncomfortable.

He had always scared Hinata. He held that stuffy look about him as if he was better than everyone else.

And he _hated_ girls. Absolutely despised them.

When one of her female classmates would hand him an extra bento which her mother had prepared for them because _having a crush is so kawaii!_ He would shove it away, sometimes grabbing it and disposing it in the dumpster. Hinata, for the life of her, could not understand why everyone liked him. Sure, he was kind of pretty and she liked pretty things but he was mean and selfish.

She preferred Naruto-kun. She blushed at the thought and fiddled with her fingers. Naruto-kun was so nice. He was also brave and…and pretty! Her face grew even redder if possible. Naruto was everything.

When she escaped her thoughts, she realized that she had been staring at Sasuke all this time and he was…staring back?

Hinata squeaked before turning her head away. And that was when her heart broke a little. There was Naruto trying to get the prettiest girl's attention. Haruno Sakura. Sakura had the most vibrant hair in the school. It was naturally pink! Hinata had never seen something like that before. Sakura also had the greenest of eyes.

"AW COME ON SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE MAY NOT WANT YOUR BENTO BUT I DO!"

"SHUT UP! IT ISN'T FOR YOU!"

Hinata sighed and focused on her sandals again.

Her ears picked up the scrunching of grass. The sound was coming towards her but she refused to look up in case it was an adult or anybody at all. Hinata hated confrontation of any sort. She liked to be alone in her tiny world. Sure she wanted to make friends like everyone did but felt that she was undeserving.

She was a failure.

No one wanted a failure.

Someone cleared their throat.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly and wished to the gods that the person would just leave her alone! What did they want from her anyway? Had they come to ridicule her at her poor performance during the shuriken jutsu? Or had they come to mock her stuttering?

Then out of nowhere, something poked her on the forehead. _Hard._

Hinata's eyes flew open and she yelped, touching the likely reddened spot on her forehead.

In front of her stood Uchiha Sasuke, staring angrily.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke would never admit this to anyone, but he enjoyed being in the Academy more so than being at home.

At home, he was constantly compared to his very talented older brother. By his father at least. Uchiha Fugaku was a tough man both as a police chief and a father. He was also the Uchiha patriarch and he prided in having a talented heir. Wherever the Uchiha family went, all his father could talk about was "Itachi this," "Itachi that," "Itachi," "Itachi," "Itachi!" Sasuke thought bitterly.

The little boy loved and admired his big brother but sometimes…sometimes…he just _hated_ him!

Again, that was something he would never admit to. But he had a feeling that his Itachi-niisan knew. He had that knowing look in his eyes but Sasuke was too young to decipher.

But he was tired of living in Itachi's shadow!

One time, when Iruka had released their grades via report cards, Sasuke had ran home, excited, because he was complimented again by his sensei for being the top of the class. It was a breeze, really. Most of his classmates were either lazy, annoying fangirls, or just plain stupid. Maybe this time, his father would brag about his youngest son as he did his older.

Boy, was he wrong.

As soon as _Itachi's_ name left his father's mouth, he could feel his insides boiling. It was a good thing, the best thing about being at home really, that his mother was outside, waiting for him to show her his Academy results. And bless her gentle soul, she hugged and praised him the way his father should have! But Sasuke shook that out of his thoughts and accepted his mother's celebratory omusubi with okaka and tomatoes.

That week, Sasuke ignored Itachi like never before.

Back at school, he was like a king.

His classmates looked at him with admiration. The boys wanted to be liked him and the girls wanted to be with him. It was a good feeling, being admired by everyone although he would never ever show it on his face because he was still an Uchiha.

No one dare challenged him.

Except the stupid dead-last.

And that was why Sasuke hated him the most. Because he was stupid and gross and annoying and loud and so much like him as well.

But he refused to admit that.

He just took pleasure in beating him at everything while everyone cheered his name and everyone mocked Naruto. Because Sasuke was _obviously_ better than him. Everyone could see that…

Everyone but…

His dark eyes trailed on the one girl he had ever admitted to…liking, to himself, that is. As he sat up from his spar with Naruto with him coming out as the victor again, he waited for her to look at him with those _pretty_ bright eyes of hers filled with admiration like everyone else's but they never were.

They were always on the _dead-last!_

The red, hot anger bubbled up inside him because once again—he was bested and no matter what he tried or _had,_ was not enough! He punched Naruto on the face which ended up knocking the blonde boy out and him having another parent-teacher conference.

Why can't she see that…that he liked her! That maybe they could be—dare he say it?—friends so he could kiss her on the cheek and give her chocolates and flowers like his stupid fangirls gave to him on a daily basis.

Hyūga Hinata was probably the cutest girl he had seen or met if you counted the times he would forcibly go to the boring clan meetings so that he could see her. She had this cute button nose and chubby cheeks that he wanted to touch and when they turn bright red, they reminded him of his favorite food, tomatoes. Whenever she would smile, albeit rarely, her big, bright eyes would light up and his breath would be caught in his throat.

She was also quiet and did not scream her heart out whenever he so much as answers a question right.

She was…different.

At first, he did not know what these feelings meant.

So he went to the person he always went to when he needed help from something he did not want his father and brother to know.

His mother.

She giggled when he told her and he almost stomped off, embarrassed and hoped that his mother would not mention this to his father and older brother. He would never show his face again! Mikoto knelt before her youngest son and placed her hands on his shoulders. There was a twinkle in her beautiful, dark eyes.

"It's called a crush, Sasuke-kun."

"A crush?"

"Mhm. It's not exactly the same as love, but it's when you see someone cute and like them. But in more than a friendly manner. You want to…hold their hand or kiss them on the cheek or give them extra lunch," Mikoto teased gently.

Sasuke blushed because he wanted to do those things to and with Hinata. The youngest Uchiha nodded thouthfully.

Yes, this was true. He had this "crush" on Hinata."

Sasuke blushed.

Mikoto giggled behind her hand.

"Okaa-san, what do you do when you have a…crush on someone?"

"Hmm…well, you either let them know or you don't. Do you want this person to know, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke thought about it for a while. Maybe if Hinata knew, she'd stop liking Naru-tard and start liking him instead! It makes sense. Then he would finally get to hold her hand and kiss her and give her chocolates and flowers!

He nodded excitedly.

Mikoto smiled softly and ruffled her son's raven locks. "All right then! Good luck."

* * *

That night, Sasuke sneaked into the back garden, wanting to get some training done and what he saw shocked him.

There was Itachi and Izumi-oneechan talking in hushed tones and then after a while. Izumi tip-toed and kissed his older brother on the cheek before scurrying off. Sasuke's eyes widened. This was indeed a surprise considering he'd never seen Itachi interact with a girl like that before.

He thought Itachi was emotionless!

(It was cool though)

Just as Sasuke was about to sneak back into the house, afraid of getting caught, his name was called. "Sasuke," his brother's deep voice cut through the chirping of the crickets and the buzzing of the lightning bugs.

Sasuke turned around. Itachi gestured him to come forward with his fingers. The little boy pressed his mouth in a thin line before obeying and stalking towards his older brother.

 _Poke._

"Ugh!" Sasuke pouted and clamped onto his forehead.

"What are you doing here at this time, Sasuke?"

"Hmph! What were _you_ doing here, niisan?"

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction before retracting. He chuckled and sat on the engawa. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sat down as well. After a moment of silence and awkward fidgeting on Sasuke's part, he opened his mouth. "Why did Izumi-oneechan kiss you on the cheek? Does she…have a crush on you?" Itachi's smiled softly. "Hn. She's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, confused. "What's a girlfriend?"

Itachi looked at his younger brother curiously. Why was Sasuke suddenly so interested in such things? From what he could remember, Sasuke hated girls except their mother, of course, who Sasuke adored.

"A girlfriend is…a girl who you kiss and hug and do…things with."

"Do they have to have a crush on you?"

"Sometimes."

Sasuke looked at the starry sky for a few minutes and nodded.

"How do you get this…girlfriend?"

Itachi almost choked. Was this his little brother? He stared at his brother before proceeding to answer his question.

"Well, when you like someone, you just ask them to be you girlfriend."

"That's it?"

"Hn."

Sasuke stood up. "All right then. Good night, Niisan!" he ran into the house to get his head in the game for tomorrow.

Itachi sat there, shaking his head and turned in himself.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!"

The loud voices grated his ears and he covered them. _Ugh why do they have to be so loud?!_ Wherever he looked, the bright, fluttery _demons_ were there, shoving him the unwanted parcels of food and letters and whatever he did not care for!

He just wanted to find Hinata and ask her to be his girlfriend and finally get to kiss her and hold her hand and give her chocolates and flowers. Was that so hard? Why does the universe hate him?!

Sasuke took a deep breath before willing his eyes open. Aha! There she was! He pushed the girls away from him but they fought back, clawing their way to him. He actually was very terrified. There was only one of him and so many of them!

"GET OFF—

More of them closed in.

"I SAID—

"SASUKE-KUN, PLEASE TAKE MY—

"NE SASUKE-KUN WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY DRESS—

"IT'S UGLY THAT'S WHAT HE THINKS!"

"WHY YOU—

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled, his face red and fists clenched. The girls all stopped and watched their precious Sasuke-kun nervously. He had never been this angry at them before. Sure he did not indulge them but he hadn't lashed out.

"W-we're sorry, Sasuke-kun…"

"We'll leave you for now…"

"I'll talk to you later, okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"WHAT?! NO I'LL TALK TO HIM!"

"BE QUIET! HE WOULD NEVER TALK TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

"PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

Iruka stepped into the mess, trying to calm everyone down and amidst the chaos, Sasuke slipped out, unharmed. He smiled, relieved before looking back at Hinata who was…staring at him?! His heart started to beat rapidly and his face started to burn. _She's so…kawaii!_

She blushed when he caught her and turned away from him.

Sasuke gulped and approached her slowly, hoping his heart would stop trying to run away from him.

When he finally stood before her, her head was tilted down and her face was redder than any tomatoes in his mother's garden.

He took a deep breath before hardening his face in a determined looke.

This was it.

He won't back down.

Uchihas _never_ back down.

* * *

Hinata sat there, trembling under his dark gaze.

Sasuke stood there, pretending not to be scared.

"Hinata-san," he gulped.

"M-m-my brother said if you like someone then you should ask them to be your girlfriend. And I r-r-really really l-l-like you so be my girlfriend!" he rushed out, his eyes shut tight and blush flittering across the bridge of his nose.

Hinata's mouth dropped open and her eyes became wider that it normally was.

Uchiha Sasuke _liked_ her. Like her as in the same like his fangirls had for him? As in he thought her—she blushed—pretty?

Then she shook her head. That was stupid! There was no way Sasuke himself out of everyone would like her in that way. Perhaps he wanted to make fun of her! Hinata hugged her knees tighter to her chest, wanting to disappear. Did everyone really think she was that stupid? She sniffled and tried not to cry.

Sasuke's eyes widened at her reaction. Did…did he say something wrong?

"A-ano…"

Sasuke waited.

"Um…"

Sasuke strained his ears.

"I…"

"Well?!" he demanded.

"No."

This time, _his_ eyes widened. Did she just say 'no' to him?! No one says no to him!

"What?! Why?! Is it because of the dead-last!" he accused angrily.

Hinata shook and played with her fingers, not meeting his gaze. Oh no! He was upset. _Very_ upset. What does she tell him! "You scare me"? "Yes, it's because I like Naruto-kun"? "Because you're not nice"? He may be rude and scary but he was still a person and her mother said to always be nice to someone even mean people.

"N-n-no…"

"Then why?!"

Her eyes looked everywhere, trying to find an escape route. Then her eyes landed on the tree she was under.

"B-b-because I-I-I al-already have a boyfriend!" she squeaked, hiding behind her hands.

Sasuke's eyebrow flew up. After the initial shock came his anger. WHAT?! WHO WAS THIS BOY?! SHE WAS MINE FIRST!

"WHO?!" he thundered wanting to pummel someone. Was it Naruto? But he had never even looked at her! _That dead-last! I saw her first!_

Hinata immediately latched onto the rough bark of the majestic tree, her soft, pale skin scratching against the surface. "Th-this tree i-i-is m-m-my boyfriend," she finished. Seeing him frozen on his spot, the eight-year-old got up and ran away from him and back into the classroom, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

* * *

Kō was late so Hinata sat on the steps of the Academy, scratching her itchy cheeks from earlier. Everyone had already left for home and she seemed to be alone, which she preferred.

Her face still burnt from the previous events.

Out of humiliation and anger.

Why did Sasuke try to make a fool out of her?!

She'd never even tried to get near him or give him food or talk to him!

So why was he bullying her?!

"Hinata-sama?"

Her eyes lit up when she spotted the familiar Hyūga. She smiled and walked towards Kō, taking his larger, outstretched hand. "How was school today, Hinata-sama?" he asked, smiling gently at her. A picture of Sasuke appeared in her mind but she shook her head, removing the unwanted images.

"I-it was interesting, K-Kō-san," she muttered quietly.

The duo walked towards the Academy gates.

"Oh, well, would you look at that," Kō exclaimed quietly and thoughtfully. Hinata followed his train of sight and gasped at the sight.

Uchiha Itachi stood on the playground, an amused expression on his face.

Watching his little brother kick a tree repeatedly.

A blush crept up on the little Hyūga girl's cheeks.

As they continued their trek towards home, she heard Kō mutter under his breath, "Weird kid. His older brother is someone to admire but the kid is just…weird…" Hinata tried to but could not help the small smile that found its way on her lips.

 _Oh, Sasuke…_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I just loved the idea of Sasuke having a crush on Hinata as a child, if the Massacre hadn't taken place. My baby boy deserved a normal childhood just as much as everyone and I felt Hinata would have been the perfect choice. *blushes***

 **anyways this is is the final chapter and it is dedicated to all you readers and reviewers but I must say my favorite review was from** **HinaSasuChoAsu** **. the review was touching, dear, and believe me, I know how you feel. I hope your parents would see how great a person you are and stop comparing you to your sister. you're special in your own way.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine because Hinata and Sasuke would have ended up together. *grumbles* Kishimoto should know how to meld his characters and give them depth and better development.**

 **enough blab, enjoy! and feel free to drop a review and tell me what you think about this chap :D**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER TWO:**_ _ **Part two**_

"Teme!" Naruto yelled from across the village, running up to Sasuke. He threw an arm around his friend's shoulders and grinned mischievously. "So, are you gonna do it?" he asked. Sasuke glared before shaking off his arm. "That's none of your business, idiot."

Naruto pouted and kept in stride with Sasuke. "Come on, man, you've been waiting for _years_ to do this!"

An eyebrow twitched. Sasuke said through clenched teeth, "Years?" Naruto nodded and clasped his hands behind his back and looked up at the cloudless, blue sky. "Well, yeah…didn't you like her since we were, like, in the Academy?" Sasuke felt his face grew warm; he hoped he wasn't blushing or that Naruto would be very oblivious to it like he was with a lot of things.

But he was curious as to how his best friend got ahold of this information. It was top secret.

"Tch. Who told you that?"

"Itachi."

His temple throbbed. He should have known, that traitor!

"That bastard, I'm going to kill him," Sasuke mumbled, turning away from Naruto and going to the direction of the Uchiha compound, his sharingan activated. Naruto scratched his head, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead. "Crap."

"NIISAN!" Sasuke slid open the door of his brother's house, the infamous Uchiha glare present on his face. Kiyoshi, his five-year-old nephew, looked up from his spot on the tatami. His dark eyes lit up and he dropped his kunai toy and ran up to his beloved uncle, arms raised. "Sasuke-ojiisan!" he cried, a huge smile on his face.

And Sasuke went putty.

He dropped to his knee and ruffled Kiyoshi's brown hair. He smiled sweetly, "I'll take care of you later, Kiyoshi. But for now, I have business with your _father_."

Itachi walked out of the kitchen and was surprised at his brother's appearance.

"Sasuke?"

"You bastard! You—you told Naruto about my—you know—with Hinata when we were in the Academy?!" Sasuke accused exasperatedly. Kiyoshi looked between his father and uncle, curious as to what was causing his uncle distress.

Itachi raised both his eyebrows before realization crossed his features. He smirked and picked up his son. "No harm was done, _otōto_ , he's your best friend, practically brother. I didn't see anything wrong with it," Itachi shrugged, rearranging Kiyoshi on his shoulders. Sasuke sneered before plopping on the couch.

"No harm done?! You do realize the idiot won't let me live this down, right?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. Are you suddenly embarrassed of your feelings for Hinata?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, of course not! It's just…I don't like people knowing I had a thing for her…"

"Sasuke, what are you afraid of? Appearing weak? Tainted pride? Tarnished cold reputation? Having affection and love for someone doesn't make anyone weak. In fact, it makes a person stronger. Trust me, I know," Itachi interrupted, a soft smile on his face.

Sasuke pouted, "Shut up, _niisan._ I—I guess you're right. There's nothing wrong with letting anyone know. It just irritates me that people make a big deal about it." Itachi shrugged. "We're Uchiha. Everyone makes a big deal about everything we do."

Sasuke nodded agreeing.

"So, are you finally going to ask her?"

Sasuke rubbed the nape of his neck.

Itachi chuckled. " _Ne,_ you're blushing."

 _"Shut up, niisan!"_

* * *

Hinata tucked a lock of indigo hair behind her ear, her pale amethyst eyes flying from one child to another as they piled out of the classroom. "Good bye, Hinata-sensei!" some of them chorused, waving fervidly at her as they rushed out.

A smile found its way on her lips. She loved her students and her job very much. When she retired from active service after her dear cousin's death in the war, the sixth Hokage offered her a teaching job at the Academy.

 _'I think this is the perfect job for you, Hinata-chan. It will help you…get your mind off things."_

She knew he meant her niisan's death but she accepted anyway, knowing she did need the distraction. She cannot help but remember how much the war took from all of them. It took half the Uchiha, including their beloved patriarch, Fugaku-sama. Hinata heard that it was because Uchiha Madara also had a great vendetta against the clan he came from.

Hinata had reprimanded herself when she would feel bitter about all of it. She reminded herself that she wasn't the only one who had lost. In fact, a lot had lost more than she had. But sometimes, when she would sit in her apartment, lower half comfortably buried under the kotatsu and sipping a warm cup of shincha, she'd think of Neji.

Neji who had been warm and protective in the later years of their budding relationship. A brother that she never had.

It was during those hard times that she made a promise to herself. That she will help in the growth of the future generation of shinobi, because the war for peace is far from over. Evil will always lurk in the corners, it was up to the past generation to keep that from happening.

The indigo haired teacher sat down on her chair and riffled through the papers to be graded on her desk. She basked in the warmth and placid ambience the sun light gave, sweeping from the open windows.

When she finished, she stacked the papers neatly onto the desk and put on her lavender coat. She stretched her arms and closed the windows before leaving the classroom and the red building of the Academy.

Passing by the relics of the past, Hinata couldn't help but indulge in her inner childhood. Her lunar eyes looked across the playground and rested on a tree.

She smiled to herself and hesitated before letting her small hand rest on the small gatepost and gently pushing it open. She checked around for any left-over children before sheepishly walking towards her favorite spot as a little girl.

Hinata stood beneath its wearied bows and leaves and closed her eyes. She remembered crying here after a day's of hard training and harsh words, sleeping here when her father threw her in her sensei's care, training here when everyone was asleep and she needed to vent. She opened her eyes and smiled wistfully at the memories before sitting down on the grassy floor, tucking her long skirt underneath her thighs.

She rested her back on the rough bark and closed her eyes once again.

She stayed there for a few minutes until she felt a familiar, electric chakra.

* * *

There she was, sitting under that cursed tree and looking angelic; her long dark hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, her long lashes cast shadows across her rouge cheek bones, and her plump, rosette lips opened a little, making Sasuke want to ravish her completely.

Sasuke smirked because it looked so _familiar_ only this time, more mature thoughts invaded his mind.

He hesitated before walking over, hands buried deep in his pockets. He once again pondered if this was the right time to ask her. He didn't even look prepared! He was still in his Konoha Police force uniform*! Damn it, maybe he should run home and wear something decent at least.

But before he could follow through with his plan, he was already standing right in front of her, his heart trying to outrun him once again. He cursed his ineptness when it came to her presence. Everyone knew him to be the stoic, jerk, walking block of ice but once Hinata steps in, he becomes a blubbering mess.

He hated it.

But at the same time, it did not surprise him.

Her power over him terrified him sometimes but he wouldn't have it any other way.

It just showed—

"Sasuke?" came a soft voice.

He blinked before gazing down at her.

Black met white.

"Hey," he smiled softly.

She adorably rubbed her eyes with the back of her fist and smiled back at him. "Ne, it's time to go home already?" Sasuke ran a hand through his dark locks before smirking. "It's past the time to go home, Hinata," he teased lightly, ignoring the tremor of his heart.

She giggled, her eyes taking in the dark sky with its river of blinking stars.

"Oh…I guess I got carried away."

Sasuke shook his head. He cannot believe the stuttering little girl grew up to become the graceful, strong, and confident woman he knew today. Yet she still managed to retain that gentle and kind nature despite the war and her loss. He wished he had been as strong. He remembered being at his lowest after his father's death. He had blamed Itachi and almost killed his beloved older brother.

It was a good thing his mother was there to talk sense into his pigheadedness.

Sasuke looked up at the stars and hoped his father was watching from above. He returned his eyes on the beauty before him. She stood up and looked back, confused. "Sasuke?"

He smiled softly, the smile he gave her only. Gently, he took her chin in his hand.

"Marry me?"

* * *

He remembered Hinata and him coming together after a night of wanting to be away from his family and teammates for a while. He came across her in the meadows, lying on the tall grass, watching the colossal moon. He didn't know why she was there but wanting to feel the solitude, he lay down beside her.

And they just talked.

They talked about the war, he did not open up because he just couldn't, but was surprised when Hinata poured out everything, tears glistening in her beautiful, lavender eyes. When she finally told him of Neji's death and her blaming herself for his demise, Sasuke decided to share his part.

After that night, they met regularly and Sasuke felt comfortable and at _home_ with her. Mikoto, who still felt empty after her husband's death, meddled into her sons' affair from time to time, urging Sasuke to _marry the girl already! I'm not getting any younger and I want more grandbabies!_

Sasuke, of course, hadn't thought of marriage. He felt something for her but the thought of being tied down did not sit well with him. He wanted to make the Konoha Police force stronger and determined to become the captain now that Itachi had no plan on integrating himself into the force.

Hinata supported his dreams and was patient with him.

What made him finally realize she was the one was probably in their seventh date. This time, they had been talking about the past instead of the present. Hinata tentatively shared about her old insecurities and after seeing how much it burdened her, he held her and told her his. They realized that they had similar upbringings and childhood fears.

Sasuke mentioned his feeling of inferiority from his brother but soon felt abashed about showing too much emotion. But she cradled his face in her hands and said, "Sasuke, it's your abilities that make you. Not Itachi's. You're as much a great fighter and a genius, but you're differences is what makes you _you_ , both weaknesses and strength. I am more than certain Itachi has his own weaknesses. Everyone does. I realized I couldn't follow the way of the Hyūga because that was not who I am. I can never be someone I'm not. You were never in your brother's shadow…you just chose to think that way."

It was the first and definitely not the last time he made love to her.

* * *

She gasped when he produced the ring out of his pocket.

"I know it isn't much but I managed to save from both missions and my work at the force—

She pushed herself up and captured his lips in a saccharine kiss. She was truly grateful to have Sasuke in her life. Never in her life would she had ever thought of being in love with the little boy who asked her to be his years ago.

But that boy had grown up to become an honorable man.

And she regrets nothing. He was more than what anyone thought of him. He was more than his looks and his abilities. His obvious love for his father, mother, brother, nephew, and clan was what drew her in because she understood one's great love and sacrifices for a whole clan. Her cousin and uncle were great examples of that; and she wanted to stand by his side once he accepted the position as a police force, she wanted to be by his side when he had failures, when he had accomplishments.

Her clan would disapprove but she could care less.

This time, she wanted to focus on her happiness. Something she hadn't done in _years_.

Until a certain Uchiha came into her life.

* * *

"Yes."

 **NOTE: the police force uniform looks hella good on sasuke. damn.**

 **I was losing inspiration and wanted to delete ALL of my stories but I wanted to start anew. I have a modern day SasuHina fic in mind but I'm hesitating to post chapter One. Ugh i have so much story ideas in my laptop. folder of documents and documents of unfinished works. I want to keep writing but I just dont know how to continue. :(**


End file.
